A user employs a web browser to view web pages on the Internet while searching for information. Search engines allow the user to more easily find the information the user is looking for. Some search engines provide links to web pages for a specific web site and others provide links to multiple web sites. For instance, the user searches using a search engine provided by a specific web site.
A user can search for information relating to products or services in order to find out more about those products or services. The user views buying guides, FAQs, and reviews about the products or services they are looking for.
A user can purchase products or services over the Internet from an e-commerce site. Some e-commerce sites ship purchased products to customers. Some e-commerce web sites allow a user to request a service person to come to the user's home. Some e-commerce web sites allow a user to purchase a product and pick up the product at a retail store.
E-commerce web sites use servers to store web pages. A server receives a request for a web page from a user and provides the web page or information relating to the web page to the user. The server can store user account information in order to provide better service to the user.